Nothing Better
by Lisi
Summary: She had to be stronger, if just this once


Nothing Better

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K Rowling. The lyrics from 'The Postal Service' song "nothing better'

a/n: So this is from a song Nothing Better. I took the lyrics from the song and made it into the dialogue. Everything spoken is from the song, it is in order and nothing from the song is omitted. Again, because some people said the dialogue sounded awkward and not real, I want to make sure you get ALL THE DIALOUGE IS FROM THE SONG. I don't claim to be a wonderful writer, though you should know I know this isn't my best work so I hope you won't judge me as a writer too harshly based on this. Okay now im just rambling… read, enjoy.

Hermione left her apartment and walked down the dark and dusty streets, staring up at the stars that she once looked up to in wonder. Now she saw them for what they were, just rocks with energy.

She felt as though she didn't have any energy left.

He was making things so hard. He never understood, with all his arrogance and his supposed intelligence, he never understood. He wasn't the only one with pain.

She knew it was a bad idea from the start. She knew he wasn't what she should want. But lust is a powerful thing, she ignored her friends and dove head first into very shallow waters.

Her friends asked her why, she said she didn't know. Walking down the empty streets she found she knew why, she thought he could change. And maybe he had, but not enough, he hadn't changed enough.

She wondered idly to herself, why woman always feel they must change men. She once heard a quote that summed it all up perfectly

"A woman marries a man hoping to change him, while a man marries woman hoping she will never change"

It doesn't ever seem to work, one would think woman would learn from trial and error. Every good girl thinks she can be the one to tame that bad boy. And she had, a little, but it still just wasn't enough.

The man that plagued her thoughts stepped out of the shadows with a pleading look on his face. He looked haggard, tired and worn. She knew that he thought that he believed what he was saying, but they had been through this before and it hadn't work before. She didn't want to hurt any more. She had to move on.

She tried to push past him, but he stepped in front of her.

"Will someone please call a surgeon, who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart that you are deserting for better company?" he said, with a slight smirk on his face.

Even now he was making jokes. He was trying desperately to lighten the mood, the suffocating silence that engulfed them. It was the kind of silence that wasn't really silence, it was such a clear night that one could hear everything around, but they seemed to be in a little bubble devoid of sound, of life.

She made to move past him, once again pushing into his shoulder, he once again stopped her. He grabbed her wrists this time, he was getting serious, and the smirk was almost gone from his lips. That was definitely something she rarely saw.

He looked into her eyes,

"I can't accept that it's over, and I will block the door like a goalie tending the net in the third quarter in a tied game rivalry."

She looked away again, still silent. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she willed them to go back into the depths of her mind. She blinked rapidly while she turned her head to the side.

He shook her wrists, pulling her a little closer.

She looked up into his eyes again, he was totally serious now. No more jokes, no more sarcastic remarks.

"So just say how to make it right," he paused, took a breath, "and I swear I'll do my best to comply."

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

She was getting angry now; she had tried so hard to get him to understand!

Yes she loved him, but sometimes that isn't enough.

"Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better," he smiled at her, "than making you my bride and slowly growing old together."

She gasped, this was new, he always stayed away from marriage like it was the black plague. But she knew it couldn't be so, he would say what he wanted now, but he would never follow through. She told him it couldn't work out, time and time again.

Why couldn't he listen?

She spoke up for the first time that night, her clear, crisp voice breaking the looming 'silence' that had hung over them. She heard her heart beat and his, beating in the back round almost as a rhythm.

"I feel I must interject here," she almost sneered, the sad note in her voice taking away a little from the harshness of her words, "your getting carried away feeling sorry for your self with these reminiscence and gaps in history."

She felt stronger; she had to make him understand.

She pulled away and stared defiantly into his eyes.

"So let me help you remember, I made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear, I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave."

He scoffed knowing that even now she was always prepared and studious, she would never change; his girl would never change. He knew that she would come back; she had to, because she always did. He didn't remember what it was like to not have her there making him do the right thing.

A different emotion swept across her eyes as she slowly started to break, his strong woman was crumbling like a little girl before his eyes,

"So please back away and let me go."

He saw her break, he saw the sadness. His own confidence resurfaced, his smirk slowly forming again on his lips.

"I can't my darling, I love you so."

She knew it was happening again, it always happened like this, she always broke to his charms.

She let out a little "oh"

He repeated the line he knew would close the deal; he came in for the 'kill'.

"Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better, than making you my bride and slowly growing old together."

But her face changed again, not in the way expected though.

She had seen through it, she knew that he loved her. But she also knew that all the words he said to get her back were just that, words. It was a ploy, he would never fully change. It was just words.

He started again; he didn't like the look on her face,

"Tell me am I right…"

She interrupted quickly and forcefully.

"Don't you feed me lies about some idealistic future."

Her thoughts were coming out more clearly. Her voice rang across the city every second making what she said more real.

She backed away, keeping some distance between them.

He panicked, she had never refused him this long before. She had always been strong, he loved how strong she was, but he was always just a little stronger.

"I know that I have made mistakes, and I swear I'll never wrong you again."

She nodded sadly, tears welling up again, she sighed dejectedly. She came close to him her lips just barely brushing his, her touch so light he almost felt it wasn't there.

She whispered softly into his lips, willing him to understand.

"You've got a lure I can't deny," she pressed her lips to his firmly, but then pulled away again, "but you've had your chance, so say good bye." She was stronger now, hurt, but strong.

One tear ran carefully, dejectedly, softly, sweetly, sadly down her cheek.

She stared at him, and knew he finally he understood, his silver grey eyes filled with comprehension, but he couldn't or wouldn't accept what she was trying to make so clear. The pale skin of his forehead creased in concentration and pain, his pale blonde hair blowing softly in the breeze.

She turned from him and walked away, her shoes clicking mournfully on the cracked ground.

"Say goodbye."

The soft whisper of words, floated across the wind and away into the night.

The sun began to rise, as did her heart. She felt she did right.

"It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."

a/n: okay so I know its no where near what a lot of you guys have out there, but its been drumming around my head and I needed to write it. That last quote wasn't in the song, but everything else was. So…. How about a review?


End file.
